5th Night
"Fifth Night: My Dear Girl" is the fifth chapter in the Vampire Knight manga. Synopsis Summary Hanabusa plays with a glass of fake blood while complaining to Katsuki about the lack of explanation, however, Akatsuki is not troubled by it. Still, Hanabusa knows it was Yuki's blood that he smelled. Yuki tells Zero she is angry, asking where he was going, she takes his sleeve and goes to the Headmaster's office. Kaien greets them cheerily, displaying a new Night Class uniform for Zero to wear. Zero punches the headmaster and then attempts to storm out, but is held back by Yuki. Kaien holds his throbbing check, observing that Zero seems in better spirits. Yuki tells the headmaster she doesn't want Zero joining the Night class. Kaien troubled, agrees because he needs Zero as a guardian. Kaien gives Yuki a bracelet with a special crest on it, Yuki realizes it is the same as Zero's tattoo. Kaien gets Zero to cut himself and shed some blood, he grabs both Yuki and Zero's hands and a drop of Zero's blood falls onto the bracelet's crest. Zero feels his tattoo throb and Kaien tells them about the taming spell and that the bracelet and tattoo work as a pair. The bracelet crackles when it gets close to the tattoo and magnetizes to Zero's tattoo, with a thunderous clap, Zero is pinned to the ground with magical stakes unable to move. Kaien tells Yuki to use the bracelet should Zero ever threaten anyone. Kaien warns Zero that no one must find out he's a vampire and with those terms, Zero is permitted to stay with the Day Class. Kaien apologizes to Zero for doing this to him, but Zero tells him its okay. He adds an additional humorous note that Zero is permitted to drink his blood should be need it, causing Zero to smack the headmaster down. Zero grabs Yuki and storms off, but Kaien tells Zero he has forgotten something, Zero glances at Yuki who asks him to tell her later and leaves Zero to it. Yuki walks off grasping the bracelet, she makes a decision and heads to the Moon Dormitory. Yuki finds Hanabusa in a meeting with some older men, Hanabusa looking half asleep, he pushes the men to leave after he noticed Yuki's arrival. Hanabusa yawns tiredly and Yuki apologizes, he tells her its okay but he puts his arm around her and asks if she here to let him drink her blood. She tells him she is there to see Kaname and Hanabusa relents observing that Yuki is the only one Kaname is nice to, so they follow his lead. Hanabusa asks who made the wounds on her neck and Yuki realizes he stole her bandage. Hanabusa tells her everything he knows including the fact that Kaname told them not to be concerned, which relieves Yuki when she realizes Kaname already intends to keep Zero's secret. Hanabusa standing on the stairs observing Yuki gets annoyed, sending his ice down the staircase and he demands to know what Yuki is to Kaname. Yuki tries to back away, but find her foot encase by his ice. The vampire repeats his question and Yuki confesses that Kaname saved her life years ago. Hanabusa relents telling Yuki her blood belongs to Kaname and she should not let anyone else feed on her including him. He describes how it will feel for Kaname to bite and drink her blood telling her it will be like ecstasy, Yuki blushes madly and he tells her to go and ask Kaname to drink all her blood. He offers to freeze her and carry her to Kaname, Yuki angrily tries to slap Hanabusa, but find her herself stopped by Kaname who slaps Hanabusa hard asking why he said those things. Hanabusa grovels and Kaname apologizes to Yuki for Hanabusa's behavior. Kaname cups Yuki's face with his hand and tells her to simple be who she is, different from the Night Class who wait on him, she is warm-hearted. Yuki observes that Kaname looks lonely. Kaname tells her to go home and that should she return, to have Zero escort her in return for taking her blood. She asks him why he says things like that, Kaname tells her he can't keep his composure when his dear girl has been bitten by someone else. Zero arrives and Kaname tells her to return to the daylight. Kain expressing his lack of understanding why Kaname is so attached to Yuki when he is so prestigious and everyone is unhappy about Kaname being in the same school as Zero. Kaname tells him that Yuki is his dear girl, the only one in the entire world. Yuki mutters about Hanabusa's behavior, following Zero, she notices he is not bothered by the sun, Zero says because he wasn't born a vampire, it doesn't affect him much and then he congratulates Yuki on being called Kaname's dear girl to her mortification. She tells him its only because she is like a stray dog to Kaname and does not mean much, she confesses that she longs for him, but understands there is a line humans and vampires don't cross. Zero looks sad and Yuki apologizes realizing what she has said. Zero tells her she is right and hands her an anti-vampire gun. He asks her to shoot him with that gun if something goes wrong as eventually that day will come and Yuki sadly look at the gun in her hand. Characters Characters in order of appearance: * Hanabusa Aido * Akatsuki Kain * Yuki Cross * Zero Kiryu * Kaien Cross * Kaname Kuran Trivia Image gallery Ch05 Viz.jpg|English chapter title page, Viz volume Ch05 translation.png|Unofficial English translation Navigation Category:Chapters Category:Volume 1